


No Sunshine When She's Gone

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Series: ranboob [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Slight fluff, but ranboo is there, everything has been so busy, honestly its more focused on lani bc i got carried away, i need to get this fourth part out its been too long, im so sorry, just take it, not beta read we die like wilbur, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: “Ranboo could’ve died, Drista! You want me to calm down?!-”~~~a request!~~~Ranboo and Fundy almost get hurt, Lani gets worried
Relationships: Lani | Lanusky & Fundy, Lani | Lanusky & Ranboo, Lani | Lanusky & TommyInnit, Purpled & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Lani | Lanusky, tubbo & tommy
Series: ranboob [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045353
Comments: 16
Kudos: 245





	No Sunshine When She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VividPix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividPix/gifts).



> a request! by the lovely VividPix! 
> 
> "It's not rain-boo but... I think it would be REALLY funny, if ranboo got like spooked by a projectile flying super close to him and he ~VWOOP~ teleported accidentally to a single block of land in the middle of a lake or something and is stranded there. Tommy would probably have a good laugh at his predicament before helping him out lol."
> 
> i changed it up a bit bc i wanted to practice writing out my rendition of Lani but if she ever mentions she's uncomfortable with stuff like this, i'll take this down and change it

Ranboo found out he could teleport on his thirteenth birthday. He remembers very clearly but he wouldn’t be able to tell you why. 

He’d almost fallen off the playground his sister had taken him to. But seconds before he hit the ground, he felt himself fold in and then a nauseating feeling of illusion before he felt the wind being knocked out of him as his back hit the hardwood of the playground. 

He remembers sitting there in shock, wondering what had  _ happened.  _

There were a lot of things he remembered from that day. But what he remembered most vividly was staring at the clouds that floated peacefully across the sky. Staring at the clouds and realizing  _ Oh, I teleported.  _

{._.}

And that leads us to now. Ranboo loathed his situation. Oh, how he  _ loathed  _ it. 

He was stuck. On a mini island in the middle of a lake. 

Where he and Fundy were building was high up above him, too high to reach with his teleporting. 

They were building  _ something  _ up there, a floating building or something similar. He’d run out of blocks and had fallen off the edge. He would’ve plummeted to his death had he forgotten about his teleporting power. 

But at the last second, before he fell into the water, he teleported to the nearest spot of land. Which happened to be a small island in the middle of a lake with the nearest spot of land that Ranboo could see being too far to reach with his teleportation. 

He had stomped his foot angrily on the ground and sat there, unable to do much. There weren’t enough blocks on the island for him to bridge out of there. 

He was stuck.  _ Again _ . 

{._.}

Fundy had gone and called  _ Lani,  _ and Ranboo just knew he was going to get chewed out. 

Lani was Tubbo’s little sister, who had gladly let join their group of kids on this server. She was politer, and calmer, than her older brother; who caused mischief wherever he went. (Most of the time, with Tommy.) She was even smaller than Tubbo but by Notch, she was stern. 

She was sweet, and cared for her friends dearly, but when her friends’ safety was concerned- let alone by their  _ own  _ hands!- she would put her foot down and  _ not take no for an answer.  _

She was like their mom friend, always willing to help her friends out and care for them. Hell, she always had regen pots in her inventory, just in case one of them got hurt. 

Ranboo would never say it to her face, but he was the slightest bit scared of her. 

And when he saw her stomping through the forest with Fundy stumbling after her, he curled in on himself nervously. 

“RANBOO!” she roared, glaring at him with the fury of a thousand suns. With the way Fundy rubbed at his ear, the enderman hybrid could tell she’d pulled his ear and lectured him about how dangerous building that high up was. 

Ranboo let his arm wave up to let her know he heard her. Ender, he was going to get an earful wasn’t he? 

{._.}

He was right, of course. 

She’d dragged him back to the Community House (which was only ever used by the kids in the server and Sapnap and Karl and George) by his tie, angrily ranting the entire time. She had Fundy by the jacket in her other hand. 

Tommy and Purpled were in the house already, sitting in silence and reading. But when they heard the youngest of their group shouting, they immediately sat up straighter; as if it would save them from getting yelled at, as well. 

“I can’t believe you two!” she screeched. The two blond boys winced at her tone. She seemed angry, but concern was there, too. 

“Fundy, you’re the adult here! You shouldn’t have encouraged Ranboo to go building up there!” 

Ranboo felt like crap. He felt like he’d just committed the worst atrocities known to man. He hadn’t meant to make Lani so angry. He’d wanted to have fun with a few of his other friends. He hadn’t meant for it all to go wrong. 

Drista walked in the other door on the other side of the room just to hear her (only) girl friend screaming. Someone must’ve done something reckless. Usually it’s her or Tommy, but when Drista investigated who the culprits were, she was shocked to see a sheepish Ranboo and a terrified Fundy. 

“Ooookay, what did these two do,” the blonde girl questioned, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a brow raised curiously. 

Lani’s face was pink with rage. “These two-” she pointed to Fundy and Ranboo, who curled in on themselves, “-had the bright idea of building something higher than what was safe and Ranboo fell off! He could’ve lost one of his lives had he not had the ability to teleport!”

Drista didn’t make any notion that her expression had changed, but she straightened herself so she wasn’t leaning against the doorway anymore. 

Her hand came forward and she squeezed Lani’s shoulders. Ah, that explained it. Lani was tense and stressed. “Lani, girl, calm down.”

“Ranboo could’ve died, Drista! You want me to calm down?!-”

The taller girl squeezed both of her friend’s shoulders and pushed their foreheads together. Drista wasn’t wearing her mask. She tried not to wear it as much as possible, but Dream always made her put it back on. 

“Lani, it’s not like they can go back in time and just  _ not  _ make the mistake,” she mentioned calmly. The small brunette seemed to relax a little bit more, but the concerned furrow in her brow was still there. 

She continued on. “They’re not dead, or hurt, and that’s the important thing here.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Purpled and Tommy conversing quietly with the two who were just scolded. Poor Ranboo seemed on the verge of tears. Fundy was also close to tears, but it was more evident in the way his ears pushed against his head and his tail hung sadly between his legs. 

“And do you think yelling at them is going to help them? They don’t look very happy or safe right now.”

Lani’s head whipped around to see her two friends near tears. The fox hybrid was rubbing at his eyes furiously. Ranboo was blinking vigorously so as not to let the tears fall and burn his skin. 

Now she looked close to tears, as well. 

“I’m sorry, guys,” she sniffled. “I never- I never meant to make you guys cry. I was just- so scared.”

Ranboo stepped forward to pull her into a tight hug. As if it were magic, she melted against him and sobbed guiltily into his chest. The water on his shirt made his skin tingle slightly, but it wasn’t uncomfortable enough to complain about so he ignored it. 

Fundy’s tears began to slow, as well. He stood shakily beside Tommy, who had his arm around his nephew’s shoulders and was comfortingly running his hand up and down his arm. 

Poor Lani seemed so guilty. “Don’t worry, Lani. We know you meant well.”

She sniffed again, trying not to get snot all over her taller friend. “But- But I yelled at you and made you cry, and even worse I made you  _ hurt,  _ Ranboo. Because- Because tears  _ hurt  _ you, Ranboo. And it’s- it’s really not fair that i’m forgiven this easily, and-”

Her enderman friend cut her off by pressing her face back into his chest and letting her listen to his heartbeat. It was another thing their friend group did often. Mostly between Tommy and Tubbo, whenever one of the two were having a bad day. 

The kids in the room settled onto the Family Couch (with Fundy, even though he wasn’t a kid) and shifted until they were all comfortable. Lani was laid across Ranboo and Tommy’s laps, Purpled’s head in her lap with Drista sitting on the ground in front of them. 

After whispered apologies and mumbled acceptances, the teens began to drift off to sleep. (Something Tommy and Purpled would’ve done before the small girl walked in scolding her friends.)

Drista was the only one awake when Tubbo walked in. He looked at them, observed the subtle tear tracks on his sister’s cheeks. Raised a brow. “What happened, and who was in danger this time?”

“Ranboo and Fundy.”

He nodded sagely and squirmed his way into the cuddle pile, between Tommy and Purpled. Lazily, Lani moved so that her head laid on Tubbo’s shoulder comfortably. And then they all fell asleep again. (Save for Drista, who was fiddling with her communicator and Creative Mode.)

{._.}

When Ranboo got into danger the next time, she didn’t yell. Ranboo was happy she didn’t yell, he didn’t like it when his friends were upset. He liked it a lot less when  _ he  _ was the one they were upset at. 

**Author's Note:**

> not the proudest of this, but i need to post it i've been so busy a lot of the stories i wanna write haven't been posted yet
> 
> leave a kudos! or a comment! bc im desperate for validation


End file.
